CSI Scrooged
by remoob1513
Summary: The classic story of Scrooge....CSI style. Sandle. Thank you to ShortyAce for the idea. Final chap up
1. Pleading and Understanding

CSI Scrooged 1/?

Disclaimer: I only own…nothing.

Rating: possible R

Summary: The classic story of Scrooge….CSI style. Sandle.

--------------------------------------------------

"Please Ecklie, I'm begging you; just let me have the night off."

"I'm sorry Mr. Sanders but you're the only one who didn't put in for vacation time, and besides that you're our best DNA tech and we need get all these samples done before the end of the year."

"But…but." Greg nearly got to his knees, he was pleading so much. "Please Ecklie, I have to its…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sanders but your working Christmas Eve and that's final." The menace that is the lab director finished firmly before abruptly turning, leaving the younger man sullen.

--------------------------------------

_Christmas Eve - 6 pm- Ecklie Household_

"Haaaa." Conrad Ecklie moaned plopping down in his floral pattern recliner. Flipping through the channels, he stopped, finding a classic; A Christmas Story.

His tired eyes drifted shut just as Ralphie's friend pressed his tongue to the pole.

_7 pm_

The sound of a slamming door woke Conrad from his light slumber. "What the hell?" The silence that followed slightly scared the older man before he relaxed.

His front door shut loudly once more, making him jump.

Hastily moving to the door, he checked the locks; finding them all locked, he shook his head.

"Here you are alone…"

Hearing the voice, he turned, surprised to find Sara sitting on the table in his foyer. "Sidle? What are you doing here?"

"…while a man who has a life is sitting alone in a lab you forced him into."

"Hey, someone's got to work the holiday."

"But it can't be you?" Sara raised a questioning eye.

Shaking his head, Conrad challenged. "Oh yeah and I'm sure he has something to do tonight."

"You wouldn't know would you?" The question was rhetorical as it came out. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Three spirits will visit you tonight…maybe you'll learn something."

The front door slammed shut once more, making the older man turn; finding nothing he swiveled back ready to give Sidle a piece of his mind.. "Hey." He stopped finding nothing in front of him. "Whatever." He shook his head before plopping down in his recliner, the clock ticking over; 7:01

TBC...


	2. Spirit One: Gil

CSI Scrooged 2/?

Disclaimer: I own…nothing

Rating: possible R

Summary: the classic story of Scrooge….CSI style. Sandle.

--------------------------------------------------

The sound of his bedroom door slamming woke Conrad Ecklie from his deep sleep. "What the hell."

"Nice to see you too, Conrad."

Surprised by the sudden voice, he turned; finding Gil Grissom staring at him, made him jump. "Gil, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Teaching you a lesson."

"What?'

The minute the words left his mouth, he was thrown in a tailspin and landing in a place he had never seen before. "Where am I?"

"Mommy, mommy." A little blonde haired boy around the age of five bolted in the room, finally giving Conrad a chance to look around. It was a bedroom. "Mommy, mommy wake up its Christmas!"

"I know Gregory, now you go downstairs and I'll be down there in a few minutes."

"'kay mommy." The little boy nodded excitedly before running out the room.

"Where the hell am I?"

"What do you think it looks like?" Grissom asked, coming up from behind the older man, making him jump.

"Jeez Gil, nice way to give a guy a heart attack."

"Not yet but I could." Seeing Ecklie's raised brow he continued. "And if you haven't I'm your ghost of Christmas past and your at Greg Sanders house to answer your question." The background changed once more, bringing the two men into the active living room.

Greg sat in his mothers lap tearing through his presents like no tomorrow, while his father and older sister sat across from them opening there own and chuckling full heartily. "Gregory calm down."

"No." He shook his head, still eagerly ripping through the wrapping on his presents.

Shaking his head, Conrad huffed. "What are we doing here?"

"Would you rather see yourself?"

"Well…" The words barely left his mouth as the background changed once again bringing him to a place he recognized. His mother's house. "What are we doing here?"

"Your question will be answered in three…two…one."

"Hey mom, Merry Christmas." A twenty-seven year old Conrad Ecklie said walking into his living room.

"Hi sweetie." His aging mother cooed staring distractedly at the T.V.

Receiving nothing else in return he nodded before retreating into his old room

"What an eventful Christmas you had Conrad."

"Shut up Gil, it wasn't always like this." Ignoring Gil's raised eye, he shook his head. "What does this have to do with before?"

"Maybe you should let a happy man stay happy Conrad, even if it makes you unhappy."

"Catherine?"

TBC…. R&R, if you want more……


	3. Spirit Two: Catherine

Sorry this is so late in coming. HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS!!!!!

CSI Scrooged 3/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: possible R

Summary: The classic story of Scrooge…CSI style. Sandle.

-----------------------------------------

"Catherine?"

"Looks like you're getting coal in your stocking this year Conrad." Catherine snidely purred stepping closer the balding man.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well if you paid attention you'd notice that I am your spirit of Christmas present and I'm here to show you what your doing to a man who deserves this day off more then you do."

Before the older man could speak, he was catapulted forward; the labs glass walls encompassing him. "What the…"

"Sara, I know you're angry…" Conrad turned, finding Greg sitting on one of the break room's hard plastic chairs, a cell phone in his hand.

"Angry, Greg, I'm livid, he's ruining our first Christmas together." Sara's furious voice barked, a picture of a ticked brunette flashing in front of him like a movie.

"Baby, calm down, you don't want to over stress yourself."

"I know." She whined, slouching in her seat and placing a hand on her slightly curved stomach. "Maybe I should of told him about the baby, then maybe he would of let you have it off." Conrad's eyes grew wide at this.

"Sidle's pregnant, how come I didn't know?"

"Well Conrad…" Catherine coyly sneered, sidling up to the older man. "If you got your head out of ass for two seconds you'd realize that half of your staff is dating, each other or otherwise. Hell, me and Gil have been dating for almost a year now." Conrad's response was bulging eyes making the strawberry blonde laugh hysterically.

"Sara, sweetie, just get some rest, I'll see you and the little one when I'm done."

"Okay, baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Greg finished sadly, hanging up the phone. Shaking his head he roughly pushed himself away from the table. "Fucking Ecklie and he doesn't even have a life." Moving to the DNA lab.

"And all you had to do was give him the night off."

"Hey I..." Conrad started to turn the blonde, only to find her gone. "Great now I'm talking to myself."

TBC….R&R if you want more…..


	4. Spirit Three: Nick

CSI Scrooged 4/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: possible R

Summary: classic story of Scrooged…CSI style. Sandle.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey I…" Conrad started, turning to the blonde, finding her gone. "Great now I'm talking to myself."

"Isn't that what you do best Ecklie." Nick drawled, stepping up to the man from behind, making him jump. "Talk to yourself."

"Stokes, what the hell are you doing here?"

"If you haven't noticed the theme of this evening Conrad. I'm here to show you where you'll be in five years if you don't let your co-workers live there own lives."

"What?" The question just left his tongue as he was pulled into another whirlwind, dropping him into a not so familiar house.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." A little four year girl shrieked running into the kitchen. Only then did Conrad notice the brunette CSI, pulling a batch of freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

Placing the tray on the stovetop, Sara turned her little girl, a smile on her face. "What is it Kayla sweetie?"

"Wen's daddy com hom?"

The brunette's face immediately dropped as she pulled her daughter into an embrace. "I don't know baby, mommy and daddy's boss probably had him stay late again."

"Oh." The little girl's face dropped into a pout as she pulled from her mothers arms. "Otay."

Watching her daughter sadly walk from the room, brought tears to Sara's eyes. Trying in vain to wipe the moisture from her cheeks, she whispered angrily. "Fuckin' Ecklie."

"What the hell does this have to do with me?"

"If you would shut you mouth for two seconds, you would realize something." The Texan quirked, tossing the older man a glare.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Again he was thrown in a tailspin, this time landing him in a very familiar place; the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Are you working Sanders or mopping?"

Wiping a tear from his eye, Greg swallowed hard, stashing the family picture him, Sara and Kayla had taken weeks earlier, into his lab coat pocket. "I'm working sir."

"Good." The lab director sneered, moving to his office. Stepping behind his desk, the old man was just about to sit when a sharp pain encased his chest sending him to the floor with a painful wheeze.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Conrad asked in hysteria watching as his body continued to convulse and no one was there to help him.

"I would of thought you would of recognized it Ecklie, your having a heart attack."

"But…what? I cant be."

"But you are."

"Isn't Sanders there, why isn't he helping me?"

Shaking his head, Nick let out a Texas sized chuckle. "I see you failed to notice that Greg is too sad about not being with his family ON CHRISTMAS EVE, he hasn't moved from his seat, let alone his lab. Why do you think he would find you?"

Suddenly a scared look played across the older man's face as he let a tear slip. "Someone does find me, right?"

"Oh yeah, your found on the 5th."

"Of January?"

"Yeah…yeah it was the fifth."

Silence held between the co-workers for a moment before Conrad sniffly replied. "Take me home, I want to go home."

"Okay."

TBC…R&R if you want more…_I know Christmas is over but I have to finish this before next Christmas arrives. _


	5. Making things right

CSI Scrooged 5/5

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla

Summary: The classic story of Scrooge….CSI style. Sandle

-------------------------------------------------------

The clock had just hit the stroke of midnight as Ecklie bolted up in his seat, his heart pounding wildly and breath rigid. "That will not happen to me." He said with sheer determination jumping from his seat

Grabbing his keys from the nearby table he hurriedly made his way out of the door.

Throwing the car in park, in the crime lab's parking lot, he ran inside.

Reaching the lab, he stopped finding Greg, on his stool, head down, sample in hand. Shaking his head at his own arrogance he opened the door clearing his throat. "Mr. Sanders."

Surprised by the new voice, the lab tech jumped turning around. "Uhh…Ecklie, what are you doing here?"

"Clean up and go."

Stunned by the words coming from his boss' mouth, Greg asked. "Are you firing me?"

"No…just, clean up your stuff and go…I'll see you on the 27th."

"I don't get it, why are you letting me off? You told me I _have_ to work."

"Look Sanders, just go home." He stressed, turning to walk out the door. Remembering something his dream he turned back around. "Oh and by the way, Congratulations. I hope you and Sara have fun with your little one." He finished softly, walking from the room.

Surprised at his boss' words, Greg shook his head before cleaning his lab.

-------------------------------------------------------

Pulling into the driveway of his and Sara's house, Greg smiled, seeing the lit Christmas tree through the living room window. Shutting off the engine, he jumped from the car.

Opening the front door he shut it with a quiet click. Seeing his beautiful girlfriend/soon-to-be-fiancé asleep on the couch, a hand resting on her slightly curved abdomen, brought an even larger smile to his face.

Dropping his stuff softly to the floor he made his way to the couch; kneeling to the floor his smile broadened further. Moving the curls surrounding her gorgeous features, he placed a tender kiss to her cheek, causing her to stir.

Feeling a light brush against her cheek, Sara groaned softly opening her eyes. Seeing Greg above her brought a smile to her face, making her sit up a little, the hand on her swollen belly moving in a slight motion. "Greg, baby, what are you doing here?" Looking at the clock on the wall, her eyes grew wide. "It's two o'clock in the morning."

"Ecklie, he gave me the rest of the night off."

"Really?" Her voice came out like that of a child, making his heart palpitate out of his chest.

"Yeah." She squeaked happily jumping into his arms, pressing her lips to his. Pulling back, he smirked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I haven't told you the best part."

"And what's that?" She smiled, feeling his hand come over hers on their baby.

"He gave me till the 27th off."

"What? Are we talking about the same Conrad Ecklie?"

"Yeah…but lets not talk about that." Standing up, Greg put his hands out to her, helping her off the couch. "How 'bout we grab something to eat." Pulling her closer he brought his lips to her ear, adding in a whisper. "Then I take you upstairs and ravish you, like I wanted to do before work."

Shivering at the sound of his voice and the feel of his closeness, she nodded, biting her lip. "I'm game."

"Really, well…" He smirked, dropping a hand to swollen most part of her belly. "…let's feed this one before we feed ourselves." Twitching his eyes suggestively, he nodded toward the kitchen, more than ready to play their game.

Chuckling full-heartedly at his eagerness, she followed him into the kitchen.

End………..


End file.
